Elenim, a Estrela Branca
by Elenim
Summary: Um pequeno conto sobre Elenim, uma elfa filha adotiva de Galadriel e Celeborn de Lothlorien, que se apaixonou por Melros, um elfo de Valfenda.


_Notas:_ Os personagens, exceto Elenim e Melros, não me pertencem. Eu agradeço todos os dias ao Professor Tolkien por tê-los criado.

* * *

**Elenim, a Estrela Branca**

Essa é uma história de muito tempo atrás, uma história bela, que foi cantada por muitos elfos, muito embora esteja esquecida na mente dos tão jovens de hoje. É uma história de um amor, de uma espera longa e triste, no meio de florestas douradas na Terra-Média, muito depois da derrota de Morgoth, porém antes do poder de Sauron ser restabelecido e da Guerra do Anel.

Vivia na floresta de Lothlórien uma elfa risonha chamada Elenim, que significa estrela branca. Lá ela nasceu, ficou órfã de pai e mãe, e lá viveu, aos cuidados da Senhora Galadriel, conhecida como a Senhora Branca da Floresta Dourada, e de seu senhor, Celeborn. Com ela, muito aprendeu, pois Galadriel havia sido aprendiz de Varda, a Vala, em Valinor, e mais tarde de Melian, a Maia, no reino de seu parente Thingol. Era a ela, e só a ela, que Galadriel confiava o belo penteado de suas madeixas douradas como a luz de _Laurelin_, e ela adorava trançar os longos fios do cabelo de sua tutora, e o fazia com perfeição.

Elenim cantava tão bem que até os melhores elfos cantores de Lothlórien paravam para ouvir sua voz que entrava doce como mel em seus ouvidos. E ela dançava tão bem quanto cantava, à sombra das árvores no outono, quando suas belas folhas douradas não caíam, mas lá permaneciam até que as verdes e novas florescessem e tomassem os seus lugares. Era bela como a aurora, com seu rosto branco, olhos cinzentos e brilhantes e cabelos negros que lhe caíam até a cintura. Ela era cortejada por muitos, mas nunca sentira em seu interior aquela chama que queima, que tantas elfas lhe contavam que sentiam quando amavam de verdade.

– Que tristeza há na minha sina, senhora, que alcancei maturidade de corpo e de mente, porém nunca senti em meu interior a chama do amor? – perguntou Elenim, um dia, a sua senhora enquanto lhe penteava os cabelos, pois era de conhecimento de todos os elfos da Terra-Média que Galadriel podia ver a sina de qualquer ser nos seus olhos.

– Não sejas tola, Elenim, pois se aproxima o dia em que teu amor chegará. Diz a tua sina que o elfo que merece teu amor é o único que escuta de verdade a tua voz quando cantas. Teu canto o cura de qualquer ferimento, e ele o escuta, mesmo que tu estejas no céu e ele no fundo do mar. Ele tem a mesma marca de nascença que te foi dada por _Elbereth_, rainha das estrelas, e é graças a ela que teus momentos de amor com ele se perpetuarão.

Ora, pois era por isso que Elenim, a estrela branca, tinha esse nome, devido a sua marca de nascença no pulso, uma estrela branca e pequena. Conta-se entre os elfos que Galadriel a adotou porque soube que Elenim era um presente de Varda aos _noldor_ após a grande Guerra contra Morgoth, como prova concreta do perdão dos Valar por aqueles que se rebelaram em Valinor. Também porque Galadriel e Celeborn sentiam falta da filha deles, há muito casada com Mestre Elrond de Valfenda, além de sentirem pena daquele pequeno bebê perdido nas florestas, encontrado pelos elfos caçadores de Lothlórien não muito perto dali. Disseram que seus pais eram exímios caçadores e artífices, e eles tinham muitas jóias com pedras lapidadas, ouro e prata em sua casa, as quais Galadriel guardou e as entregou a Elenim quando ela cresceu; e que pertenciam aos _teleri_, que há muito se mudaram dali. Seu nome lhe foi dado por Celeborn, como o costume do pai dar o nome aos filhos, e com ela eles muito se alegraram, pois ela era muito esforçada, sempre disposta a aprender o que estivessem dispostos a lhe ensinar.

Elenim muito se alegrou com a sua sina revelada por Galadriel, pois ansiava por ter um elfo por quem cuidar e esperar ansiosa que ele voltasse da caça aos orcs que circundavam aquela floresta escondida, e também ansiava por ter filhos e ensinar-lhes tudo o que aprendeu com Galadriel e Celeborn.

Conta-se que um dia Elenim foi com Galadriel visitar os parentes de sua mãe adotiva em Valfenda, e se apaixonou por aquelas belas árvores daquelas florestas. Porém ela muito se entristecia quando suas folhas douradas caíam, e chorava aos pés das árvores. Nos locais que suas lágrimas caíram, nasciam as _elanor_, ou estrela-do-sol, uma das flores mais lindas existentes nas florestas de Lothlórien, com suas pétalas douradas e macias, e seu perfume igualmente admirável. Foi, então, com muito gosto que o Mestre Elrond acolheu Elenim em sua casa depois que Galadriel voltou a Lothlórien.

– Como negar que em minha casa fique o presente de Varda aos _eldar_? A que trouxe as flores mais bonitas de Lothlórien até Valfenda? É com gosto que acolho Elenim, a estrela branca, por tanto quanto for o tempo que ela quiser ficar.

– É com gosto que permaneço aqui, mestre Elrond, pois me apaixonei pelas suas árvores, e delas será difícil me afastar! Porém muito me entristece ver que as folhas caem no outono, pois não ocorre o mesmo com as árvores de Lothlórien.

– As árvores terão novas folhas e flores na primavera, Elenim. Sei que elas não se arrependem de perderem suas folhas quando ficam belas no dia do solstício de verão! – dizia Arwen, filha de Elrond, princesa de Valfenda, a herdeira da pura beleza de Lúthien Tinúviel. Ela e Elenim eram conhecidas dos tempos que Arwen morava com Galadriel e Celeborn, os pais de sua mãe, em Lothlórien.

Em Valfenda ela permaneceria na casa de Elrond até que Galadriel mandasse elfos de Lothlórien para escoltá-la de volta para casa, e lá ela aprendeu muito mais sobre idiomas, que ela tanto amava, aperfeiçoando o seu _quenya_, (mesmo tendo sido, há muito, uma língua proibida, sua mãe a ensinou com muito prazer.) e aprendendo sobre as línguas e runas dos _naugrim_; além de aprender sobre ervas e encantamentos. Muito se entristeceu quando viu os elfos de Lothlórien se aproximarem e soube que teria de deixar a casa de Elrond.

– É triste que deixo vossa casa, Mestre Elrond. – ela se curvava para o rei. – Mas deixo-a prometendo voltar para a festa do solstício de verão, e levo comigo muita alegria pelas coisas que aprendi. Amo muito vossas árvores, mas é em Lothlórien que devo ficar!

– Ficarei feliz em recebê-la de novo em minha casa. – Elrond e sua casa se despediam.

* * *

Ora, vivia nas florestas de Valfenda um elfo órfão de pai e mãe que se chamava Melros, que significa borrifo de amor, e gostava de caçar orcs, vivendo nas florestas que rodeavam Valfenda mais do que na própria Valfenda. Tinha olhos azuis como o céu e os cabelos negros caíam-lhe da cabeça, brilhantes e lisos, até os ombros. Tinha uma marca de nascença no pulso, uma estrela branca e pequena. Ninguém, além do Mestre Elrond sabia que sua sina e a de Elenim viriam a se encontrar em breve, e nem ele nem os outros elfos, mais uma vez à exceção de Elrond, sabiam porque ele tinha também aquela estrela. Acontece que ele nasceu na mesma noite que Elenim, e os dois eram presentes de Varda aos _eldar_.

Melros era divertido, gostava de música e dançava muito bem, mesmo que estivesse ferido pelas armas dos orcs que ele tanto detestava, e de quando em quando escutava em seu coração uma voz feminina doce e bela, na verdade a mais bela que ele já ouvira, cantando as mais belas canções que um _eldar_ já cantara para ele; e sentia-se renovado após escutar aquela voz, como se curasse seus ferimentos, mesmo os mais profundos, como um encantamento. Melros pensava se tratar de alguma Vala ou Maia que gostava de cantar-lhe, ou até sua mãe, que ele nunca conhecera, que cantava para o filho do palácio de Mandos. Não importava quem fosse, amava aquela voz e jurava que no dia em que encontrasse a sua dona, a desposaria e viveria feliz para sempre com ela (com exceção, é claro, de que aquela voz fosse de sua mãe).

Apesar de gostar muito de caçar e andar sempre à companhia de seu arco e de sua espada, Melros não era um elfo belicoso, pois achava que a guerra só trazia a morte das pessoas que ele amava, como aconteceu com seu pai, morto em uma guerra contra orcs. Sua mãe, logo após ter lhe dado à luz, definhou e morreu de tristeza com a morte do marido. Desde então, Melros vinha sido criado por seus parentes, e servia alegremente às ordens do Mestre Elrond, e grande era o amor que Elrond sentia por aquele elfo tão habilidoso, sábio e guerreiro.

Aconteceu que, quando Elenim ficara hospedada em Valfenda, Melros estava hospedado com os parentes na Floresta das Trevas, que ficava a grande distância dali. Elrond, porém, sabia que o destino dos dois se encontraria lá mesmo, em Valfenda, quando Elenim retornasse para uma outra visita. E alegrava-se, pois Elenim era muito meiga e sábia, um par perfeito para Melros.

Quando Melros retornara, encontrou todos os elfos falando da meiga Elenim, que dançava e cantava melhor que todos os elfos de Valfenda, além de ter a mesma marca que ele no pulso, e decidiu que, se fosse a elfa de seus sonhos, lhe daria um presente quando ela retornasse, no solstício de verão, e a desposaria, se fosse de sua vontade. E passou a forjar um anel de ouro branco com pedras preciosas também brancas. Tinha o formato de uma estrela, como a marca de seus pulsos. Elenim, por sua vez, ao ouvir falar que Melros de Valfenda também tinha aquela marca no pulso, soube que era o seu amor que Galadriel vira na sua sina, e voltou a Lothlórien ansiando pelos dias que antecedem a festa do solstício de verão, quando ela retornaria para Valfenda. E tamanha foi a alegria dos dois que os dias passavam rápidos, e os dois se apaixonaram um pelo outro, mesmo sem nunca terem se conhecido, e tendo ouvido apenas descrições um do outro.

* * *

Aproximava-se, enfim, o dia da viagem de Elenim, e Galadriel divertia-se com a alegria de sua filha adotiva em retornar a Valfenda. Celeborn tinha lhe dado novos vestido de seda fina, feitos pelas melhores tecelãs dali, e ela os arrumava, junto de outros pertences, feliz por enfim retornar a Valfenda e conhecer seu amado Melros. E cantava para ele todas as noites, embaixo das árvores de folhas douradas e caule cinzento. E Melros ouvia sua voz em seu coração, ansiando pelo dia de sua volta, olhando para o anel que havia forjado para ela. Agora ele tinha certeza que ela era a Estrela Branca que passou uma temporada em Valfenda e deixou aquelas lindas flores, as _elanor_ que ele cuidava com tanto carinho todos os dias.

Na hora da despedida, Galadriel dizia a Elenim que aguardasse sua visita e a de Celeborn para enfim casar-se, enquanto Celeborn dizia aos elfos que a escoltariam que cuidassem bem dela durante a viagem, dormissem uma noite em Valfenda e retornassem no dia seguinte. E eles foram saindo nos seus cavalos, e grande era a alegria de Elenim, pois estava retornando à terra das belas árvores e de seu amado. E cantou durante todo o caminho, alegrando aos elfos que a escoltavam e ao elfo que a esperava em Valfenda.

Ora, quando Elenim foi embora, Galadriel falara ao seu marido:

– Creio que é a última vez que Elenim morará em nossa casa, pois em Valfenda está sua sina.

E Celeborn, ciente da sina de sua filha, muito se entristeceu, pois não tinha feito ao menos uma festa de despedida para ela. Galadriel, tendo conhecimento dos pensamentos do marido, falou-lhe também:

– Mas com isso não devias te importar, pois tenho certeza que nossa filha adotiva, assim como nossa filha verdadeira, esperará até que cheguemos em Valfenda, para então se casar; e não nos cabe fazer nada, exceto alegrarmo-nos com sua alegria e desejar-lhe toda a sorte neste casamento.

– Mesmo assim, me entristeço por ter que me afastar novamente de uma filha, pois é a lei que Elenim more em Valfenda, terra de seu esposo. – Celeborn respondeu, e eles saíram dos portões da Floresta Dourada.

* * *

Ao chegar em Valfenda, feliz por, enfim, encontrar Melros, Elenim sentia o coração vibrar. Só que tinha acontecido uma grande caçada nos arredores e Melros tinha saído no dia em que ela chegou, para proteger sua terra com os gêmeos de Elrond e muitos caçadores de sua gente.

Ora, tinha sido uma caçada muito violenta, e muitos elfos tinham sido feridos com as armas venenosas dos orcs. Elrohir ajudava a carregar alguns feridos, enquanto Elladan levava Melros deitado em seu cavalo com um corte profundo no abdome. Parecia mortal e os outros elfos cantavam tristes músicas enquanto o carregava de volta a Valfenda.

Qual não foi o choque de todos os elfos em ver aqueles valentes caçadores sujos de sangue, muitos mancando, e Melros no cavalo, parecendo fraco e mortalmente ferido! E qual não foi a dor de Elenim ao ser comunicada que seu amado jazia ferido e deitado em seu leito, esperando a morte! Ela correu ao seu encontro, chorando lágrimas frias sobre o belo rosto. Não, ele não podia estar morto agora que eles, finalmente, se encontrariam!

Melros a olhou e logo a reconheceu, porém, fraco como estava, nada podia dizer. E ela o olhou nos olhos azuis e lembrou-se de quando Galadriel lhe revelara sua sina. "Teu canto o cura de qualquer ferimento, e ele o escuta, mesmo que tu estejas no céu e ele no fundo do mar". Com isso, ela passou a lhe cantar e, como mágica, aquela voz penetrava na alma de Melros, como se fosse um chá revigorante, e lhe dava paz, tranqüilidade, felicidade... Aquela voz lhe dava a cura!

Grande foi a felicidade de todos em Valfenda ao ver que o valente Melros estava de volta e tão forte como era antes! E eles puderam cantar e dançar alegremente na festa de solstício de verão, e Elenim pôde voltar a admirar as árvores daquele lugar, na companhia de um elfo tão apaixonado por elas como ela era! Eles muito passearam por aqueles bosques, e debaixo de uma árvore cheia de _elanor_ ao redor, ele a entregou o anel, e a pediu para ser sua esposa.

Elenim esperou até chegarem mensagens de Galadriel, dizendo que ela e Celeborn estavam saindo de Lothlórien para encontrá-la e a Melros em Valfenda, e ficou decidido que neste dia, Melros a desposaria. No dia marcado, quando os reis de Valfenda e da Floresta Dourada se reencontraram, os elfos deram uma grande festa, e Melros desposou Elenim, e ela cantou e dançou feliz, junto ao seu esposo. Ah, grande foi a felicidade entre eles!

Diz-se, entre os elfos que ainda vivem, que belos foram as filhas de Elenim e Melros – Eleanna, Presente das Estrelas e Elwing, Respingo de Estrelas – e grande foi a sua casa e sua família, e felizes eles viveram, até depois da Guerra do Anel, quando muitos elfos marcharam para oeste para nunca mais voltar. Diz-se que ainda hoje Elenim canta e dança feliz e Melros a ama com a mesma profundidade que antes, e que eles foram, como se diz, felizes para sempre.

* * *

**Fim **


End file.
